Expedition of Blood - An Attack on Titan Fan Fiction
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: Mike is out on the flanks of the expedition, scouting, when he loses his horse. Now he must fight to survive


_Here is a quick alt-meeting of two characters I quickly wrote one night to a prompt from a long ago friend._

 _I wrote this awhile ago but realized it wasn't on here, so I am putting it out here now!_

* * *

 **Expedition of Blood**

They were all around, how had his nose lied to him? It hadn't, it had just been overwhelmed, nine titans had appeared out of the trees and circled the lone human, his gas was low and he only had two spare blades in each holster. Standing on the ground as the titans slowly lumbered their way through the trees, Mike Zacharius stared at them, slowly scratching under his nose for a moment. Yes... nine, how was he going to get out of this?

Mike had never suspected his first Expedition outside of the walls to end like this, his horse killed half an hour before and the rest of his team moved on at his words; he'd not slow down the group. He'd made his way into the forest so he could effectively use his Three Dimensional Movement Gear, and he was glad of it now, he'd smelt one coming and avoided it but the smell was everywhere, they were everywhere.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't avenge her. He'd die right now and not a word would be given to his folks back home. No, he wouldn't leave it at that. He'd fight to his last breath. Twisting himself so that he could put a bolt into a nearby tree, taking into the air with a twirl and firing another. The nearest titan swung its lumbering arm at him and he missed it by a hairs breath; twisting his body and firing another shot, Mike ran down the arm for a moment before pushing off and swinging down and up.

Swish...

A clean swipe across the neck of the first. Before it even began to tilt at the blast, the next one came at him.

Swish...

Another clean swipe however this one put him directly in the path of the third titan, its mouth wide as it began to bring its maw on Mike. Swinging himself to face the titan, he fired both bolts directly into its eyes. Pushing his gas to full for the barest of seconds, Mike's trajectory brought him up and over.

Swish...

Third one down. An arm grabbed his foot and began to swing him around. 'Shit' he swore and felt the titan's grasp on his foot. Suddenly all the world turned upside down as his boot came undone; how fortunate that he'd forgot to tie the last brace on his boot, it had saved his life. Swing and...

Swish...

Fourth down. Turning to check the area around him, still in mid-flight, Mike saw the other five bearing down on him now, all together and bunched up. A gap, right there...

Firing a bolt on a tree and using it to bring him around on a Two hundred and Seventy degree angle, he launched himself with what remained of his gas. The movement was so fast; they barely had time to swing for him. In a bullet trajectory, his head towards them and his feet behind him, Mike began a twirl he struck!

Swish...

Swish...

Swish...

Three down, he'd passed the first and cut, using the twirl, he'd brought himself around one eighty degree's and killed the second; still spinning he'd killed the third. Pressing down on the trigger; his rear gas port sputtered. Fumes...

The two that had remained reacted slowly and cut each other's face in half as they swung for where he had been moments before. Using a nearby tree, he fired his last bolt and swung around, the Titan's lined up as they turned to face him. About half way around the gas ran out and he knew this was his last chance; here he lived or died.

His move brought him around and on a collision course with them, no alterations now...

Swish...

Staring at the last Titan, he saw death in its eyes, death claimed for him...

Swish...

The last titan fell and Mike fell to the ground, rolling on his side before flipping to his feet and sliding to a stop. His hands were caked in blood and hot steam rolled off him as it evaporated, the corpses behind him already steaming to nothing.

'I did it' he mumbled as he looked back. 'But it does not matter, I am already dead without gas' he added to himself, turning to where a new smell had appeared. 'Wait...' he mumbled and smirked.

'Hey' the voice spoke nonchalantly down at him from the horse, the rider coming in and stopping near mike.

'Hey' he replied back and motioned to the free horse.

'Thought you might need it, saw the steam from outside the forest, thought someone might be in here' the man told him and handed the reins of the horse to Mike, whom jumped up with ease.

'I'm out of gas' Mike told him and the man turned to the titan corpses lay around, nine all together.

'You take them all out yourself?' he asked, Mike nodded, scratching the bottom of his nose.

'Takes skill to do something like that, lots of it; few would have even moved, even fewer survived that' the man explained, Mike shrugged.

'I have my reasons for staying alive' he explained, no other comments were needed. The man motioned out the forest to the south.

'The convoy is just a mile that way, it was clear when I was riding but we can get you more gas' He explained and they kicked off in a sprint.

'What's your name?' the man asked, Mike told him. 'Well Mike, fancy joining my squad?' the man asked, a smile on his lips. Mike didn't need to think.

'Yes' he told the man, a smile appearing on his own lips.

'Well, congratulations Mike, welcome to First Squad. You know my name?' the man asked. Mike nodded.

'Sure, First Squad leader Erwin Smith'


End file.
